This invention relates to an attachment suitable for use with a conventional anti-G valve in order to substantially decrease the inflation time normally required to overcome the effect of G forces on the pilot. The device is adjustable to provide "Ready Pressure" (pre-G inflation) at 1 G from 0.1 to 1 psig although 0.2 psig appears to be the most favored by pilots. As 2 G conditions are approached, the ready pressure device becomes inoperative and the G-valve operates in the conventional manner. Ready pressure can be eliminated with an on/off switch on the device if not needed or desired by the pilot.
The use of highly maneuverable fighter/interceptor aircraft with high sustained G capability has identified deficiencies in presently available acceleration systems. The anti-G suit and inflation valve now in use has remained basically unchanged for decades although the performance of aircraft has been increasing steadily. The standard suit pressurization rate has been found adequate for 1 G/sec acceleration onset rates. However, it is well known that newer fighter aircraft such as the F-15 are capable of several G/sec onset rates and the G-valve has been found deficient during rapid G-loading. At these more rapid G-onset rates, the standard USAF Alar anti-G valve, which is commercially available from Alar Products Inc., 7016 Euclid Avenue, Cleveland, Ohio 44103, performed poorly in that it did not support the subject early in the high-G profile.
Existing anti G garments are made up of inflatable bladders what, when inflated, apply pressure to the abdomen and legs of the wearer. The present valves automatically start this inflation at +2 G.sub.z and supply 1.5 psig/G above this level. The eleven liters of air required to just fill an empty suit causes a significant lag between the onset of G and a rise in suit pressure. The application of 0.2 psig "ready pressure" would account for 60% of this air volume and not be uncomfortable thereby significantly reducing inflation time. The hereinafter described invention decreases the inflation time of the anti G garment by applying the "ready pressure" prior to the onset of G and may be turned on and off at the wearer's discretion while not interfering with the standard pressure profile of the valve.